life_of_creesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nalaysia Nacreesian
Nalaysia Gianna Nacreesian (born July 10, 1989) is an American television personality, socialite, businesswoman, and model. In 2009, she and her family were cast in the reality television series Life of Crees. It's major success eventually led to multiple spin-offs including H''aus of Crees'', and Nalaysia & Chris. Both independently, as well as with sisters Niari and Nakaia, Nalaysia is involved in the retail and fashion industries. She is a co-founder of eponymous retail brand ''Creeś, ''and has gone into multiple ventures including a jewelry line, multiple fragrances and a beauty bar. In 2018, fashion designer Karl Lagerfeld announced Nalaysia would be the creative director of Italian luxury fashion house Fendi, making her the first female designer of color to work under its parent company LVMH. Early Life Nalaysia Gianna Nacreesian was born in Queens, New York City on July 10, 1989 to singer Naomi Robinson and rapper Method Man. She is of Filipino, Caribbean, and Native-American decent. She has two older sisters, Niari and Nakaia, and three younger siblings, Namari, Nalani and Nakari. Both of her parents rose to fame in the music industry by the time Nacreesian was four years old. In 1996, her father became addicted to cocaine which led to violence between him and Nacreesian's mother. The substance abuse and violence in the family continued for almost ten years until Naomi her parents divorced in 2005. Before relocating to California, she attended Waldorf School of Garden City in Manhattan, New York from Kindergarten to tenth grade. In 2007, she graduated from Viewpoint School in Calabasas, California after completing her remaining two years of high school. Nacreesian graduated in the top 10 percentile of her class and due to her participation in dual enrollment, she had already completed an Associate's level of a college degree. Following graduation, she moved to London, England to attend the London College of Fashion for two years. She graduated with a bachelor's in Fashion Marketing. Returning home towards the end of 2009, Nacreesian missed the filming of the first season of Life Of Crees altogether. As a child and teenager, Nalaysia participated in both lacrosse and gymnastics. She was a member of the Girl Scouts of Greater New York and participated in many beauty pageants during her high school years in California. Career Reality Television In 2009, her sister Nakaia's rise to prominence in music largely contributed to the public's interest in the Nacreesian family. That year, Nalaysia, in addition to her mother Naomi; er siblings Nakaia, Niari, Nakari, Namari, and Nalani were commissioned to star in the reality television series Life of Crees. The series proved successful for its original broadcasting network OWN but due to behind the scene conflicts with the show's duration and issues with the amount the sisters were making per show, the series was moved to media-service provider Netflix. The show once again proved very successful for the young company and spawned several spin-offs including Haus of Crees, and Nalaysia & Chris. Due to studying abroad in Europe, Nalaysia was not seen on the first season of Life of Crees. She, however, appeared in every season after. In 2011, despite issues with the network Nacreesian agreed to star in the series' first spin-off that would follow her on-and-off again relationship with her then-boyfriend Chris Brown. The show was titled Nalaysia & Chris and was proved another successful series for OWN. The show spawned three seasons, including a wedding special in 2013. The wedding special would be the last Nacreesian-related episode to ever air on the OWN network. In 2013, Netflix added Haus of Crees on their original show line-up. The series followed Nalaysia, Niari, and Nakaia as the sisters adapted to a lifestyle in London where they oversaw their newest location for the Creeś boutique. The show was renewed for a second season in 2014 after proving successful. A third season was rumored to have been in the works but due to scheduling conflicts and the sisters lives becoming busy during 2015, the sister pulled out of filming. Personal Branding In 2010, Nacreesian alongside her sisters Niari and Nakaia opened their first clothing brand Creeś, the name being a play on their last name. Nalaysia was slated as the creative head of the brand and responsible for the majority of the clothing design up until 2014. Over the years the brand has proved successful for the sisters. They have locations in New York, California, London, and Australia and their clothing has been seen on many celebrities including Beyonce, Jennifer Lopez, Rihanna, and Lady Gaga. In February 2011, Nacreesian launched a clothing line with her mother Naomi and retail brand BCBG. Later that Spring she launched a handbag collection with luxury accessory brand COACH. The collection was called NGN after Nacreesian's initials. In the winter of 2012, Nacreesian released a shoe collaboration with footwear company UGGs. Between 2012 and 2016, Nacreesian launched 5 fragrances with Fragrance Outlet. Her 2013 fragrant Pétale de rose was named the third best selling perfume of that year. In 2014, Nacreesian opened her first beauty bar Painted Woman in Beverly Hills, California. The bar provides both cosmetic and aesthetician services. The bar was a commonplace of filming for Life of Crees during the sixth and seventh seasons and attracted a lot of media attention due it's bright pink interior and resort-like customer service. The following year, Nacreesian released her jewelry line Princess P jewelry, the line named after Parker, a child she'd met through the make-a-wish foundation who had passed earlier that year. 20% of the company's earnings go to the American Childhood Cancer Organization and when Nacreesian visits children and fans through foundations she normally brings them jewelry from the line. On her 26th birthday, after divorcing her then-husband Chris Brown and giving birth to her first-born Nacreesian released her first book Confessions of a Celebutante which was a memoir about the past ten years of her life from 2005-2015. She included details of her parent's relationship, handling fame, multiple miscarriages, her abusive relationship with Chris Brown and a suicide attempt. On September 15, the book topped the New York Times Best Sellers list. Although the book was received well, following the next season of Life of Crees viewers felt as though the sudden revelation of the abuse at the hands of Nacreesian's father was only being told to bring back interest into the show and support the book release. Fashion Ventures Other Works Public Image Personal Life Legal Issues Category:Family